Diosas y Cadáveres
by Joey Bluemarine
Summary: Eran tan iguales como diferentes pero a ninguno le importa eso en realidad. [Este fic participa en el maratón multicolor del foro Canonn Island] Paring: NeinhartXDimaria.
1. Amarillo

**_Diosas y Cadáveres_**

 _ **Disclamer:**_ Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima, yo solo hago esto sin fines de lucro.

 ** _Notas de Autor:_** Bueno, he me aquí con otro fic para la isla usando esta vez una pareja que recién me inventé (O eso creo xDD): NeinhartXDimaria. La verdad no se como me lo inventé pero ya me encante con esta pareja así que traeré más de estos dos si la oportunidad se presta xDD

 ** _# de Palabras:_** 501

 _Este fic participa en el maratón multicolor del foro Canonn Island._

* * *

*Color #1: Amarillo.

-¿No te parece que es muy temprano para entrenar?- Soltó con una sonrisa el rubio al ver como la apodada "Valkyrie" ejecutaba precisos y letales cortes a los diferentes muñecos de práctica que yacían ahora decapitados junto con cortes tan grandes y profundos que de ser víctimas verdaderas la sangre correría libre desde dichas heridas.

Dimaria sonrio ante el comentario - Se llama puntualidad y no perder el tiempo, Neinhart.

-Me hiere escuchar esas palabras, Dimaria- Agregó con sarcasmo que leguas se notaba. Y Dimaria sabía que Neinhart no aparecería frente a ella sin un motivo demasiado obvio para alguien tan egocéntrico como Neinhart

 _Entretenimiento_

Neinhart acomodo su caracterizado mechón de cabello ante la atenta mirada de su compañera, la cual parecía como si fuera a comérselo vivo aún así el joven no le dio ni el más mínimo interés a esa mirada. -Volviste a molestar a Invel ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Dimaria observándolo fijamente -Además explicaría porque una parte del palacio esta en llamas y también el porque estás aqu..

Pero fue interrumpida antes por su compañero de armadura con flores (Accesorio que le había válido buenas burlas de Serena, Ajeel y Wahl) que se acercó a ella poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios mientras el tono amarillo del Sol aparecía detras de ellos dándole a la escena una atmósfera más romántica y cliché como el de las novelas que Neinhart solía leer.

-Para empezar: El fuego del palacio es culpa de Serena y Brandish que interrumpieron el desayuno de Lady Irene. Una tragedia debo decir- Explico con una sonrisa que también se posó en los labios de la espadachín al imaginar a esos dos escapando del mal genio de la pelirroja -Y segundo quiero ver algo de buen entretenimiento- Finalizó mientras Dimara sonreía con una mirada de "Lo sabía" que no afectó al hombre.

Dimaria negó al escuchar esas palabras tan obvias -Entonces ve devuelta al castillo y observa como esos dos idotas mueren- Y dando media vuelta término la conversación dejando a su compañero atrás...

Hasta que un grupo de soldados aparecieron de la nada en un intento de atacarla, sólo para caer derrotados en un segundo por los cortes que aparecieron en sus cuerpos.

-No es divertido si usas tu magia- Comentó decepcionado Neinhart al notar como la rubia usaba esos poderes temporales.

-No te pedí ayuda para mi entrenamiento- Replicó Dimaria

-No me importa- Y así cientos y cientos de soldados y magos iban y caían ante el poder y los movimientos de la chica que con hábiles pasos se abría camino entre los ejércitos de cadáveres de Neinhart.

Este sólo sonrió complacido de observar tal hermoso espectáculo donde su compañera brillaba como una verdadera diosa de la guerra bañada en los hermosos tonos amarillos del Sol de la mañana que contrastaban con el bello cabello rubio de su compañera.

Jamás se cansaría de esa imagen tan llena de dos de sus cosas favoritas.

Dimaria y el color amarillo

Justo como el cabello de su diosa.


	2. Ámbar

_**Diosas y Cadáveres**_

 **Disclamer:** Hiro Mashima es dueño de Fairy Tail. Yo no soy dueño de los personajes

 **#** **de palabras: 488**

 **2da parte del fic para Maratón multicolor del foro Canonn Island**

* * *

Se había acabado, ya no quedaba nada que hacer.

Su cuerpo dolía como nunca antes había siquiera imaginado y ni siquiera le quedaba la suficiente fuerza para por lo menos llegar a la superficie y sujetarse a la vida, al deseo de triunfar sobre Isghar como debía ser pero sobre todo...

El cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Dimaria enfrente de un atardecer igual de hermoso y lleno de destellos de color ámbar como el que se reflejaba en las aguas del océano de Hargeon.

* * *

Sabía perfectamente que decir sus verdaderos pensamientos hacia ella sería un error total pero no es como si el le tuviera miedo al emperador o a la sombra que era Invel.

Sonaría tan cliché, tan típico de las novelas que tenía en su habitación pero... Le temía a ella

A su clara negación ante su confesión por las reglas que Zeref había impuesto entre los 12 escudosy especialmente aquella que era su condena.

 _"No pueden haber vínculos íntimos entre los miembros"_

Pero aun así estaba ahi en uno de los balcones del castillo mientras el atardecer con sus destellos de colores amarillos y naranja de tonalidades ámbar brillaban detrás de él dando a la atmósfera un color y escencia única.

Y en ese momento ella llegó al balcon deslumbrando todo y despejando sus dudas que tenía en la mente.

Era su momento.

-Neinhart ¿Que quieres?- Su pregunta fue directa pero con cierta gracia y elegancia que la caracterizaba a ella

El rubio sonrió con orgullo al escucharla -Nada especial, sólo quiero arreglar de una vez por todas quien es mas fuerte- Aclamó con sus brazos extendidos a lo que Dimaria sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Neinhart, sabes que soy más fuerte que tu- Le recordó aunque a el no le importaba porque sólo necesitaba un motivo para lo que planeó todo la semana -Además tenemos una guerra que ganar- Término con seguridad en sus palabras esperando que su compañero hablará pero no lo hizo. Neinhart sólo camino hacia ella en silencio mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un pequeño collar con una reliquia en forma de espada que había sido tallada desde una hermosa piedra de color ambar.

Sintió como las manos masculinas pasaban por su clavícula hacia su cuello haciendo que su corazón latiera con más fuerza de la normal, sus oídos se taparon de un potente latido y un nudo en la garganta empezaba a formarse -Neinhart...- Susurro pero este no le contestó hasta que se alejó de ella.

-Para que no se te olvide nuestra promesa de pelear después de la guerra que ganaremos para ver quién es el más fuerte- Y se fue

Fue tan cobarde como para verla y aún más cobarde como para saber si ella aún tenía o no puesto el collar pero ahora es inutil.

Ya no existía oportunidad de salvación.

Ya no podría verla.

 _"¿Realmente hubieras aceptado mis sentimientos por ti, mi diosa?"_


End file.
